The Unknown Memory
by Vulture Electra
Summary: What would of happen if Ash woken up in a different region with no memories of who he is?, How would Ash gain his memories back and would he want them back? Would things play out differently because of this. And will Ash finds the one he truly love?


**Now there are some things I like to say before going to the story.**

**First: I don't mind their being critical reviews as long as they are helpful and point out my mistakes and tell me how to fix them. And my goal, for now, every chapter is to hit 3,000 words, and my battles will probably be going to take 1,000 words or 2,000 words. Now the first chapter might not hit it as I could not think of anything else, but also this is the first chapter it doesn't necessarily need to reach the word mark as most people don't go in super detail in story as it just the beginning it doesn't need to be epic or grand scale as long as it leaves people happy with the chapter I'm fine with it.**

**Second: This story will be about were during** **Indigo League episode 15 or episode 16 when the ship sinks. Instead of Ash, Misty, Brock, and their Pokémon going to Island of the Giant Pokémon only Misty, Brock, their Pokémon, and five out of six of Ash Pokémon went to the Island were Ash and his one Pokémon go somewhere else. Also, I made it were Ash instead of catching Pidgeotto, he catches Pidgey from the beginning.**

**Third: As this will be an AU, I can change some things. Anyway, right after Ash wakes up there will be some changes to how things progress. The relationship will Ash x Astrid. Now the relationship won't progress till the middle of the story before, but it will happen before they get to Kanto. Now I did take one thing from the Ash The Iron Trainer and that making it where the region he will be in when he wakes up is going to be surrounded by a mists(think of the mist that surrounded the Alamos Town) and that time goes faster in the mist than outside, for example, 1 hour=1 year, and Ash will be gone for two hours/two years.**

**Final: Also, I'm using Now I don't own Pokémon as Pokémon is own by Nintendo and Game Freak. I only own my version of Pokémon.**

**Summary: What would of happen if Ash woken up in a different region and not remember who he is? How would he gain his memories back, and how would things play out? Will Ash succeed in gaining his memories or will he fail? And will he find the one he truly loves? Find out in this story!**

* * *

-**Kanto, unknown location, April fifth:**

We could see the SS. Anne at the bottom of the Kanto ocean. And we could also see three trainers starting to slowly wake up. The first trainer is a ten-year-old boy with spiky sharp black hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a medium blue jacket with gold trim, white-collar and sleeves, dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white hat with a green stylized "L". We could also see a Pikachu starting to wake up near him. The trainer's name is Ash Ketchum.

The second trainer is a twelve-year-old girl with has orange hair (hairstyle from Gold and Silver) and have blue eyes. She's wearing a white and blue shirt and blue denim shorts with red, blue and white sneakers. This trainer's name is Misty Waterflower.

The final trainer is a 16-year-old male teen with brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a long-sleeved orange shirt with black lining over a black V-neck shirt and green pants, and green sneakers. This trainer's name is Brock Takeshi.

"What happens?" Ash said. At this, he looks out the window and saw that they are underwater and upside down.

"I think, that we went unconsciousness when the SS. Anne sink." Brock exclaims. As he notices that Ash is looking to the window, he looks at the window and saw what Ash is seeing.

"We need to find a way out!" Misty exclaim as she scared that they are going to die.

"We need to go the lowest deck so that we can hold our breath longer and escape easier," Brock said giving an idea to Ash.

"Hey once we reach the lowest deck of the ship, I could call out Charmander so that he could put a hole in the ship, and I could recall him. Once the whole is made, we should quickly grab our water Pokémon and swim out". Ash exclaims. And thus, the journey to reach the lowest deck/top of the ship starts.

After some time, the three Pokémon trainers and Pikachu made it to the top of the ship.

"I choose you Charmander and Squirtle," Ash said as he chosen and release his Pokémon and waiting for Misty to do the rest.

"I choose you Staryu and Starmie," Misty said as she has chosen and released her Pokémon.

After that Ash told all four Pokémon what the plan is. At that Ash and Pikachu holds onto Squirtle, Misty holds onto Starmie, and Brock holds onto Staryu.

"Charmander uses flamethrower on the metal wall," Ash told his Pokémon who gives a nod and starts releasing a line of fire at the wall. Once Ash knows that the wall will break any second and the water will be released in, he calls back Charmander.

As the group of three trainers and their Pokémon trying to make it to the surface. Someone or something made it were Ash is knockout and unconsciousness and that only one of his six Pokémon remains on him. As Ash starting to float away a Pokémon call Kyogre starts pushing Ash towards an unknown region while also adding an unknown fossil in Ash's backpack. And with that only Misty, Brock, Squirtle, and Ash remaining Pokémon, start heading back towards Vermilion City.

**-Unknown Region, unknown location, April fifteenth:**

A small fishing boat was in the location that was known for some big catch of fish Pokemon. At that one of the crew members spotted something in the water, after looking closer with his binoculars he saw a kid in the water at this he shouted towards someone.

"HEY CAPTAIN, THERE'S A KID IN WATER." shouted the unnamed crew member.

"Well stop shouting at me, and help put the kid on the boat, Dan, we don't know how long he's been in the water." the Captain said to the now name crewman.

"Yes, sir," Dan said. At this, he said to another unnamed crew member to help him out once he got the kid.

At this, once Dan jumps in the water and got the kid, he starts heading back towards the boat while the Captain is waiting to head back towards an unknown city. Once Dan got on the boat the kid, the Captain starts heading out towards the unknown city in the unknown location.


End file.
